Golden like the sun
by 00Clary Morgenstern00
Summary: Clary Fray is an outcast. Even her parents like adopted sister more than her. The only two people who kind of understand her is her adopted sister Isabelle but she doesn't know it all and her best friend Simon who has stuck with her through everything. Then a new boy came to school, Clary is fascinated by this boy. He is so beautiful and golden, but can she truly trust him?
1. Chapter 1

Clary looked out her attic window. Judging by the sun, it was about 6:45 in the morning. Only five more minutes, she thought. Five more minutes until she had to get ready. Five more minutes until she had to see her parents romanticize her sister. Five more minutes until she was again reminded in her parents eyes she would be always be second best. Snap out of it! She told herself. He always did this in the morning. Must be a drowsy thing. It was true, though. It wasn't a secret that her parents liked her adopted sister better than herself. Apparently, her only talent was art. It was true but she did like to think it wasn't. "Clary! Get down here! Time for school!" Her mother yelled not-so-nicely. She got dressed, ran down the stairs, and ate breakfast in a blur. She was about to step in the car when her father said, "No, you'll get it messy, Izzy is only allowed because she's actually clean." She walked away to catch the bus when Izzy piped up in the background, "she's actually really clean, dad. Don't be so rude." "She's not good enough to ride and that's final!" What a low blow, she thought. She put in her earbuds and, all too soon, she got to school. That's when she saw the golden boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Golden like the sun

He looked like that type. The one you couldn't really trust because EVERYONE was after him. He was gorgeous, with golden hair and and eyes to match. But the truly odd thing is, he was staring at her, something she wasn't used to. She suddenly felt self-conscious in her graphic T-shirt and worn out jeans. She blushed then looked away. She saw Simon, her very best friend, in the middle of the Hallway an walked toward him, her mind still on the boy. How you could see the outline of his abs in the tight shirt and his hair and-"Clary? You listening?" "Oh sorry Simon. I was thinking. I have to go to class, I'll see you at lunch?" "Ok bye." She walked toward the golden boy when Izzy came up to her. "I'm sorry about this morning. Dad was being stupid." "Again." Clary corrected. Izzy giggled and said, "I'm really sorry, you know that right little sis?" "I know and I'm the older one, Iz." Clary answered. She remembered when Izzy had been adopted. An amazing day until she overheard dad say to Izzy, "Be nice to your sister, she's a disappointment. That's obviously why we adopted you." She had felt awful that day, being only five years old. Now she was used to it and didn't care so much, so long as she had her sketchbook. "Stop spacing out, Clary! I want to tell you something." Izzy yelled "Ok ok what is it?" Probably something boring, Clary thought. "Well there's this new boy name Jace Herondale and he's UBER HAWT, I think I'm going to go after him. He's the one with gold hair and eyes to match. What do you think?"

Clary couldn't explain why, but she didn't want Izzy to go out with golden boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all! I'm pleasantly surprised at all the AMAZING followers I've gained, and I'd like to say thank you to percabethandclace for totally brightening my day with the sweet review. **

**I do have a few questions for y'all:**

**1. Should I update often with shorter chapters or not as often with longer chapters?**

**2. Should Sebastian be mentioned? **

**To answer, just PM me! Thanks y'all!**


	4. Chapter 4

TIME SKIP TO THAT NIGHT

She was almost finished with the picture. It was of the golden boy. Or Jace, as she had heard. She had to be able to see him so she could get over whatever part of him it was that she couldn't get over. Maybe it was the eyes. Or the hair...?

"Clary? Are you in there?" She heard Izzy ask.

"Yeah come on in."

She came in and shut the door. She had an extremely nervous look on her face.

"What's up?"

"Umm..I have a date. With Jace and I have no idea what to wear! Help me!"

"Iz, this is Clary Fray. You came to the wrong person."

"Oh yeah I guess I'll just go."

Clary's hands started to shake. What was wrong with her? She had never done this over a stupid guy before. Especially not one that didn't even know she existed.

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE AFTER THE DATE

I'm sorry this is a filler chapter but it had to be done

I'lll update again today


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two whole weeks since the famous date. Izzy had gone on and on about it, and tonight the whole family was meeting him. Clary had to do her hair, wear a dress, bake dessert, cook dinner, but her mom had been 'nice' enough to do appetizers. "Clary! Get down here already!" yelled her mom. She ran down the stairs and there he was. Gorgeous, as usual, in his dark, pinstriped suit and hair nicely combed and of course, Izzy just had to have him.

During dinner, he made surprisingly good conversation. He was very sarcastic but was able to cover it up so only she could tell, and after every sentence he took a bite. Clary had no idea why she noticed, but she did. Hopefully Izzy wouldn't notice her noticing how handsome he was. Another weird thing was that sometimes, when she would sneak looks at him, she would catch him _staring_ at her. Not Izzy. Her. Izzy was being _so_ material in front of Jace, saying things like, "I _love_ being a cheerleader, especially because I can see Jace playing football" it was soooooooooooo annoying. When Jace wasn't talking, she just texted Simon under the table.

After dinner, Jace had to leave. Clary walked him to the door, and was about to say something "cool" when he said,

"Oh darn, I brought my napkin to the door. Will you take it back for me?" She was about to yell when she knew she would get hit by Valentine, so she plastered a totally fake smile on her face and said,

"Oh sure, I'd _love_ to."

She took it back to the kitchen when she saw written on it:

**Call me so we can talk**

** (345)-678-9101**

** J.**

* * *

**Hi all! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like four days I've been on vacation and then I came home and got myself grounded. remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Clary stood there, frozen. She would _have_ to call him, of course. The question was when. Play hard to get? Oh, but that was so tacky. She couldn't do that. _Aha!_She would ask Izzy. Her advice never failed. (on boys at least) Izzy. Dang it! Izzy was his girlfriend **and **the only one in her entire family that liked her. But wait, maybe she would just call him._ That's not bad, is it?, _she thought_. _She might just make a new friend. At the most they would get coffee. As friends. She picked up the phone and-

"CLARISSA FRAY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT NICE PHONE?! YOU DO NOT TOUCH THINGS SO NICE WITH YOUR GRUBBY LITTLE HANDS! I SHOULD THROW YOU OUT ON THE STREET! NOW GET OUTSIDE!"

"Hit me and I'll call the police."

"Yeah like they would believe you. Plus, I have enough money to bribe them handsomely."

He picked up the belt and started the lashes. Blinding pain hit her every time. 20 times to be exact. She hurt so bad.


	7. IMPORTANT

**Hi guys! Thank you for all the great reviews! So to keep from being lazy I've decided to update every other day, so remind me! Also all the reviews have been so positive, I just love it! Keep reviewing pretty please!**

**I love y'all! ps yes I am a Texan**


	8. Chapter 8

Clary ran into Izzy's room to get some cover-up for her arms and legs. Izzy used so much, she probably wouldn't notice.  
"Come on Jace, nobody will notice! They think you've left!"  
"Iz, I don't know..."  
Oh crap, she thought. They were about to, you know. Eww. That was the first first time anyone had EVER said almost no to Izzy. Interesting. Then Clary realized that she was in Izzy's bathroom and they were coming into Izzy's room. There was no way she could go the five stories to the attic without Izzy seeing her, and there was no way Clary would let that happen in a million years. She shut the door and locked it. When she heard them come in, she plugged her ears even though she knew it wouldn't make a difference. She heard then the most sickening conversation shed ever heard.  
"Jace, come on. You know you want to. You're in my bedroom, aren't you?"  
"Iz, I'm not sure..."  
"Why'd you come in here then?"  
"I guess we can."  
"Well that's that. I'll go get ready."  
"Ok and Izzy?"  
"Yeah you're welcome."  
This would be a long night.

* * *

**Ok so here it is! I'm so excited for this chapter and I made the deadline! Read and Review please because I am so greedy and love reviews I love y'all!**


	9. Chapter 9

Clary hadn't heard anything for awhile, Thank heavens. She slowly opened the door and ran out, not even looking. She picked up her old flip phone and texted Simon:

I hope you don't like Izzy...she and Jace are hot and heavy!

She took some pain meds, and went to bed.

Two weeks later

"Clary! Clary, Clary wake up!" Izzy stood over Clary's bed and was whisper yelling. Clary, without opening her eyes grabbed her pepper spray off her desk and got Izzy in the face. She opened her eyes to Izzy, in her skimpy pajamas, running around the room.

"Clary you've blinded me!" She whisper-yelled.

"Izzy I'm so sorry I thought you were Jace!"

"Why would you think that?! It's not like he's here!"

"Oh never mind. What is it?"

"I need your help with something."

"And that is?"

"I need to go to the doctor's office and I'm not sure where it is. Do you?"

"Yeah, but why?"

"Morning sickness. I need some antibiotics."

They drove to the doctors, happily chatting. But something was eating at Clary. Morning sickness? Didn't you only get that when you were pregnant? Maybe she was mistaken. But wouldn't she just go to CVS? Weird.

After they got there Izzy said she just needed to see her doctor to get the prescription, but Clary didn't believe her. So, she decided to listen at the door.

"I need you to pee in this cup, then I'll test it."

"Okaaaay then. Can you leave then?"

"No."

"Uh done."

"Ok, I'll test it."

Clary heard a few beeps (the computer, she assumed) and heard,

"I'm sorry, hun, you're pregnant."

Oh my goodness, Clary thought, Izzy was pregnant.

* * *

**Pm me for questions! **


	10. Chapter 10

Clary picked up her phone and dialed Jace's number (she had memorized it).

Thank the heavens he answered:

"Hello?"

"Izzy's pregnant."

"Alec? Not funny."

"No this is her sister, Clary. I'm listening at the door of her doctors office."

"I'm not sure I believe you. We never even did it."

"Yeah yeah, cut the act. I was locked in her bathroom. Oh and I thought you wanted to 'talk' to me!"

"Are you the redhead?"

"Who else would I be?"

"Never mind. But I did, I wanted to get to know you a little better."

"Why would you be with Izzy then?"

"I'm not sure I can trust you with that."

And he hung up.

She was used to being ignored of course, but this felt different. She had to know why he was with Izzy, and why he need to know her better. She dialed again.

The line went dead, again. She just had to know!

Then Izzy came out.

"Clary I have a confession to make.I've been cheating on Jace with a boy named Alec Lightwood. It's bad but I just had to have him, you know? I like Jace but I just had a connection with Alec from the start. The reason I'm telling you this is because I'm pregnant with Alec's baby. I'm going to keep things up with Jace and Alec both, but you have to keep this secret. Alec knows about Jace doesn't know I'm cheating. You can't tell him but I want you to hang out with him when I'm with Alec. Can you do that for me?"

All she could say was okay.

"Okay."

"Okay."

Izzy started bawling her eyes out and they hugged all the way to the car.

* * *

I hope you guys like this chapter! I love y'all!

Remember to review and PM me for questions!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi all! I'm pleasantly surprised at all the AMAZING followers I've gained, and I'd like to say thank you to percabethandclace for totally brightening my day with the sweet review. **

**I do have a few questions for y'all:**

**1. Should I update often with shorter chapters or not as often with longer chapters?**

**2. Should Sebastian be mentioned? **

**To answer, just PM me! Thanks y'all!**


	12. Chapter 12

Clary pushed Jace off.

"What are you doing?! Izzy's pregnant you can't cheat on her!"

"I'm sorry I just had to do that once."

"You have to explain now. I'm not leaving until you do."

"What do you mean?"

"I just had my first kiss with my sisters boyfriend! Why would you do that?!"

"Ok um I'll start this with the day we first say each other. I was walking around and then I saw you. And I knew that I wanted you. Then Izzy cam onto me very strong and we were talking and I asked about her family she said she had one sister two parents and that she was adopted. I asked her if she wanted to go out with me because I thought she might lead me to you. Then I saw you at her house and I was relieved that I had picked the right girl to lead me to you. Then I wrote my number on the napkin and gave it to you and you didn't call me for two weeks so that was great but when you did that was the worst news of my life because I couldn't break up with her _now._ So I settled for being just friends and now I can't help myself and I've ruined it but as I said before, I had to do that just once. Because I think I'm in love with you, Clary Fray."

"Jace, I think I love you too."

"So what do we do now?"

"We pretend we're still just friends and you cheat on Izzy."

"And you cheat on Simon."


	13. Chapter 13

"Clary! Get down here!" Clary heard her father yell.

"Coming!" She yelled back. She shut her sketchbook and raced down the stairs. When she got down the five floors to the parlor and sat down. She saw Izzy and her mother, as well as her father.

"What is it?" Clary asked.

"Oh daddy, can I tell her?" Izzy asked.

"Yes, dear let her tell Cary." Her mother said.

"Mom it's _Cl_ary, not Cary." Said Clary

"Oh Iz, just tell her!" Valentine half yelled.

"We're going to Hawaii with the Lightwoods and the Herondales!" Izzy yelled.

"Why?" Clary asked.

"Well I wanted to go on a trip with Jace and we needed chaperones so we decided to have everyone go but Alec is my best _friend _so I wanted him, too. Also they're all rich so we're good."

"Well cool, I guess."

* * *

So I know this is more of a filler chapter but I need to do this because some interesting things happen in Hawaii ? R&R!


	14. Chapter 14

**Guys I'm so sorry but I will not be able to update except on weekends for a little while, like a month. School is starting and I already am SWAMPED. I swear I'm not giving up on y'all! Just bear with me and ily! Also if you want spoilers, I will give you them but I will give you all different parts so don't tell!**

**Lots of love, **

**Clary!**


	15. Chapter 15

Clary packed all her clothes, which wasn't much, and triple-checked her bag for her phone, her iPod, and her concealer in case Valentine whipped her again.

"Clary! Come on! Izzy is already in the car!" Her mom yelled from the garage.

"Ok ok I'm coming!" She yelled back.

"Well, hurry up!"

She ran down the stairs and shoes her suitcase and hopped into the car. She wondered who she would sit by. Jace? Hopefully. But probably not, if Izzy was keeping it up with both of them. It was starting to worry Clary. Both Izzy and Alec and Izzy and Jace were starting to get serious and a trip with both of them? It was a recipe for disaster.

ON THE PLANE

"Clary? I think you and me have to sit next to each other." Clary turned around to see Alec, of all people, asking her to sit next to him.

"Okay, but why? Aren't you Izzy's best uh _friend_?"

"She's sitting next to Jace."

"_Oh_. I see."

Once seated, Clary and Alec didn't talk much. Clary had met Alec once before, and she could have sworn he'd had less worry lines on his forehead. Had Izzy told him? She doubted it, but possibly. He was so serious. He didn't even turn on a movie on the tv on the back of the seat in front of him (which, by the way, was Jaces). Sometimes she would stare at the back of the seat. It was weird. This would, with out a doubt, be the longest plane ride ever.

**Ok guys hi! Om super happy with this chapter and I hope y'all like it too! But here's the thing. Y'all actually have to PM me for sneak peaks alright? Ily! **


End file.
